


Heart Beat Here

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Really Wishes He Took a Language in High School, Family Fluff, I couldn't think of a title so I improvised, I feel like kidfic implies younger kids but??? idk it still counts I guess, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Kid Fic, M/M, No sleep only silly AUs, Polyglot!Oliver, Polyglot!William, Polyglots, Song: Heart Beat Here (Dashboard Confessional), Tweens, ft. Barry being a himbo (as a treat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Barry tries to help Oliver build a desk for William, that was the easy part. Being surrounded by polyglots was the hard part. Meanwhile William figures out that Barry and Oliver are more than just friends.
Relationships: Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Heart Beat Here

**Author's Note:**

> [Notes: Super excited to add another fic to this fun collection! Big thanks to Gingercanary/Freckles for helping me with the Dutch and the vast majority of the Russian! You really saved me. Also I did spell check and read it a few times but knowing me I'll be finding typos for two weeks, haha.  
> Warnings: None!]

Barry hadn’t exactly planned on spending the evening at his boyfriend’s house on the other side of the country; but he certainly was not complaining either. Oliver had called and invited him to keep him company while he built William a new desk and have dinner together.  
  
He’d been on the floor trying to make sense of the Swedish directions that came with William’s desk; for once Oliver didn’t have the magic words to get them out of the situation. With a Swedish dictionary open beside him, and his phone playing a music softley in the background he tried to match up words on the instruction sheet with.  
  
“ _Take my hand_ .” he sang softly under his breath. “ _Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you._ ” He had a mix of soft songs so his brain wouldn’t get too jumbled.  
  
Oliver slipped back into the room, coming to Barry’s side and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “How’s it going in here?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Barry in warm action.  
  
This earned him a content humm. “I managed to figure out some of the first page out, kind of. The grammar is bad but this is the best I can do.”

Oliver pondered for a moment whether or not he should reveal the secret, but Barry looked so damn cute when he was determined. “I have to go get the hamburger meat out.” he pressed a kiss to the spot where Barry’s neck met his shoulder, making Barry shrug slightly in surprise at the prickly feeling of Oliver’s stubble on the sensitive area.  
  
“Alright, I’ll keep at it.” Barry waved him off.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when William appeared. He hovered in the doorway; he liked Barry and he knew he was the Flash. It’d been a bit difficult to hide that from him with how much Barry and Flash were in town at the same time, William was not naive.  
  
Barry was focused though, still singing under his breath. “Let your heart beat here…”  
  
When Barry looked up he smiled when he saw William in the doorway. “Hey, wanna come hang out with me?”  
  
He came into the room and sat down on the floor next to where Barry was now hunched over, trying to start with a few pieces of the desk. “Are you having a hard time with it?” he asked a little too innocently. William was observant; he saw the swedish dictionary. 

Barry nodded. “Oh, yeah,” he flipped a page in his book and glanced back at the instructions, scribbling a small note.  
  
William picked up the instruction sheet and began to look it over, his eyes scanning the page. “This is actually really straightforward.” 

“You can read that?” Barry watched William with narrowed eyes.

"What, you mean you can't?” he smiled, feeling a little more comfortable in the situation. He was still getting used to being on speaking terms with The Flash. “I’m only joking. I had a neighbor in Central City who used to babysit me, she had all these cool Swedish books!" William seemed to be enjoying that memory quite a bit. “I can’t really talk in it too well though.” he admitted. 

Barry gave William a pointed look, but his tone was clearly playful and light. "I don't know Swedish, or Mandrin, or Russian before one of you ask."  
  
"Wat dacht je van Nederlands?" William was just being cheeky at this point.

“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Barry blinked.  
  
William laughed at that. “It’s Dutch. My grandma on my mom's side? Her family is Dutch.”  
  
“You’re _twelve_ .”

William replied coolly: “And you’re forty.”  
  
Barry spluttered. “f-forty? William I’m just barely thirty!”

William moved into the kitchen with Oliver, who started to warm up a pan on the stove.  
  
He could tell William was there, even if he didn’t say anything. “I’m making your favourite for lunch, bacon burgers.” He went to get some things out of the fridge that Barry had brought over.   
  
Pulling his intense attention away from the kitchen island, William glanced up at Oliver apprehensively. "Is Barry, je weet wel. Je vriendje?"  
  
Oliver paused. Totally missing that, “What about Barry? Come on, kiddo. You know I don’t know dutch.” He turned to look at him.  
  
“Are you and Barry _together_ ?” William asked in english. “I mean … are you dating him? I was just wondering.”  
  
Oliver stopped as he set the lettuce on the counter. “Yeah. I am. We were going to talk about it tonight. It was just … with everything.” he scratched the back of his head, staring down at the counter himself for a moment. “How do you feel about that?”  
  
William was quiet for a second. “I think I just felt weird.”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Oliver was tiptoeing over the subject as carefully as he could. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should be saying here. He wasn’t exactly going to extremes to hide this from William, but he was waiting for a time to tell him. William already felt like he was being tossed into a new life. 

The situation was a bit complicated. Barry and Oliver had sort of fallen into a relationship around the time William had really begun to adjust. Their teams were easy, everyone had been watching them dance around each other for years, but this would be news to William.  
  
“I guess I feel like you were lying to me, because he’s here all the time.” This had been an issue with Oliver’s night job as well.  
  
Oliver let out a breath. “Oh.” So, it seemed William was more worried about being kept in the dark than anything. “We weren’t sure if you would be uncomfortable because Barry is the Flash and you were still getting comfortable here when we got together."

"Well. It is kind of weird, but you're the Green Arrow." He shrugged his shoulders, easily brushing off the topic.  
  
“Ah, the polyglots.” Barry said Barry, pretending to be a bit cold. “Do you need help with dinner, Ollie?” he asked. “Building furniture is hard when you can’t read Swedish.”  
  
Oliver looked up at Barry. “Did you … try flipping it over and reading the English directions?”  
  
Barry’s lips formed a hardline. “They’re faded,” he offered rather lamely.  
  
Oliver held back a laugh, but a smug smile was forming on his lips. “Give me the instructions.” Oliver hand held his hand out for the paper.  
  
“No.” Barry said defensively.  
  
Oliver walked around the island and took the instructions from his hands. He turned them over and started to look them over. “Here you go, Barr.” he said, his tone a little too Snarky. He stiffened when Oliver pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and glanced at William.  
  
William had ducted his head to avoid the sight. He was pretty much out of the phase where he would have shouted something like _gross_ but it was still a little awkward. Oliver just grinned at Barry, a little too amused at the situation.  
  
When Oliver finished with the burgers he washed his hands and went to check on Barry, who was now finished and trying to decide on a colour to paint the desk. “It’s much easier in English, huh?”  
  
Barry gave an eye roll. “I was focused, okay, and surrounded by polyglots who kept distracting me and making me feel stupid.”  
  
“Ах ты, бедняжка.” the hint of a smile played on Oliver’s lips as the sarcastic tone dripped from his words. “Come on, let's go have dinner, the bacon burgers are about ready and I made four extra for you.”  
  
“How do you say ‘ _it’s hot when you cook_ ’ in Russian?” Barry asked as he pried his attention away from the desk that had cursed him for the last half hour.

Oliver matched Barry’s gaze. “I’m not saying that, Солнце.” His smile softened a little, and Barry could tell by Oliver’s tone that he was either using a pet name or an insult as a pet name. As Barry considered which it was, Oliver pulled Barry into a kiss.  
  
Oliver started to pull away. “Hold on,” said Barry before pulling Oliver back into another kiss.

He pulled back from Barry for real this time. “Lets go, we’re missing family dinner night.”  
  
Barry grinned. “Family dinner night?”  
  
“Yeah, unless you want to let the burgers get cold.” Oliver turned to pull Barry from the bedroom and into the kitchen, where they could have dinner and start getting used to their new normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Tumblr!](https://batty-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
